Getting closure
by Little-White-Rose
Summary: Kevin's life seems to be going rough, he turns to anything to take the pain away, will Double D be able to help him turn around or is it too late? I don't own anything other than the experiences. Kev/Edd. Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys I'm sorry for those of you who want an undate on my other stories but I just can't seem to finish them. This story is going to be a little long and related to personal events that had happened in my life and two in the past two years. I'm currently in limbo with these events and need closure I've got off my medicine and am trying to find a healthy outlet and outlook to ease my depression. Trigger warnings, abuse, self harm, suicide attempts, rape, alcohol abuse, language. I don't own the characters to Ed, Edd, Eddy. Thank You and enjoy -Rose**

Staring outside the window watching life roll by. And no one knew his life was falling apart. Kevin, an nineteen year old that seemed to not catch a break. He felt he was living in one of those annoying soaps. Something always happening, something going wrong. Being kicked out of this father's house (his parents divorced at thirteen on Christmas day.) Moving in with his mother. They hadn't always had the best relationship, when he was younger she would beat him and sleep around on his father. Constant mental abuse, "you're stupid, you're worthless, why can't you be more like your cousin he is smart and handsome while you on the other hand, getting busted lips and black eyes always lying about them..." Yet when his father found out he was gay, she took him in. Now only a few short months later she announced she was leaving his step-father his world was turned upside down again. He just stood there watching the fight unfold. As he did when he was thirteen. He had stayed home from school because of the flu and his mom came home found him still there and started yelling at him. But his dad stayed home to inform her she could not leave while he was sick. She lost her mind, started throwing glasses, cups, plates, shoes, books, anything she could get her hands on. This fight between the step-dad and his mom reflected the pain from that fight but less volient and for that he was thankful. "You're leaving me for her aren't you?" He couldn't take the pain of hearing the man he just started to call "dad" he ran out of the house. Running from his pain running from the future, past, and the present" He ran and ran till he reached the junkyard where he screamed and screamed untill hiss lungs had nothing left. He curled up there and just sobbed. He knew it wasn't a big deal but being a senior in high school trying to make the grades keep friends and manage to still be good at football it's not fair why did it happen to him? Kevin laid there for what seemed like hours untill a soft voice came into his ears. "Kev-Kevin..? Are you okay you seem to be in some kind of distress? Kev-" He was cut short by the jock grabbing a hold of him and hugging him. "Kevin um. I did not think we were close let alone friends are you feeling well? Kevin?" Kevin looked down at the Edd, 'Why'd he after to be the one to come by why'd he have to be here looking for whatever the dork was looking for?' "Okay dork, you're right I'm sorry." He let go of Double D and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I've been kind of a dick to you, but I was wondering if I could stay at your house. I have no where to go." He laughed to cover up a sob," See my mom also decided she was gay and now my only place to go is gone." He stopped talking and noticed Double D shaking. "Kevin I have to talk to my Mother and Father about things like this until I have their say, I'm affriad I can't let you stay." He saw how sad the dork looked while saying it, only making him more depressed than he already was. "No I understand just pleased ask and I'll make it by till you can give me answer I'll do anything Double D, whatever rules there are I'll do them. But I don't know how long I will have a home okay?" Double D could tell he wasn't lying, Kevin had faded since junior year. He wasn't trying to impress anyone anymore andd had come down to earh. His grades seemed to slip, as well as his sports. 'Maybe I can help him get back on his feet and help him through this situation!' "Okay Kevin I'll call and leave a message later about you staying I believe they might be okay with it but just try to make it till then?" "Deal! Thank you SO MUCH Double D. I'm forever thankful" He hugged the smaller Edd tight, Double D hugged back though slightly confused on how he had agreed to such things but he looked so sad. Kevin let go, and looked back as he was walking away and shouted" See you at school!" "You too Kevin."

The walk home was slow, Kevin looked up towards the sky hoping for answer. However he found none,. He saw bright flashing lights at his house, he sprinted towards the house only to see an ambulance leaving and a cop walking up to him. "Sir do you know what happened here today?" He stared blankly at the back of the ambulance and answered "They were getting a divorce.." "Son, your step Father ended his life today. I'm sorry for your loss. The landlord said you can stay until you find somewhere to go." He just stared at the cop. "Thank you I'm going to go lay down now." He walked inside, everything smelt cleaner, it burned his nose. He curled up alone on the couch and just laid there tears flowing from his face. 'Drink, drink, drink,' He heard from inside his head. Kevin's step-dad had a great amount of alcohol stored up. He went to the cabinet and started drinking from the bottle, he never liked the taste of rum but tonight it tasted like forgetting. He drank and drank till the bottrl was gone, then laid back down for sleep.

 **-Alright guys that's it for this one. Hope it wasn't too bad. I used Kevin because he is the one I feel has more to himself than the show let us see. So I might have a little trouble getting some messages crossed being I'm a woman and he a cartoon guy haha. Anyways Thank you for reading please leave a review or comments or PMs for me Love y'all -Rose**


	2. But why

**Hiya guys alright one chapter down, and on the second one.**

Kevin woke up laying on the couch, 'Man what the fuck happened? Why is it so loud and everything so bright?' He got up and walked to his mom and step dad's room he just reached up to knock when the memories smashed back into his head. He just stood there looking at the door, he didn't want to open it, but yet he felt he needed to. "FUCK!" He yelled out loud, he was so angry so hurt but there was nothing to do than just smile and cope with all of this. 'Wait, physical pain over throws emotional. Maybe just this once wouldn't be to bad.' Kevin used to be a cutter, he knew it would work and since he has managed to lose his spot on the team he wouldn't have to actually worry an out someone finding out. He went to the bathroom and found the double razor blades, the ones that went to his step Dads butterfly razor. 'Take it easy now Kevin don't over do it.' He pulled up his sleeve and lightly cut across his arm. "Like butter" He said aloud, he quickly wrapped it in gauze and looked at his phone. "Shit. Noon? How late did I sleep in? How will I get in to school without questions being asked?" He stood there looking out the window, 'Well it's nice outside might as well at least go for a walk.' He walked up to his bedroom and opened the closet 'You know you're not dealing with this right Kevin.' He stared into the dark "Well I don't see you fixing it ether." He made a face at the voice he had come to learn to be only in his head. 'Well it's not my fault you're living and this is life' It replied back smoothly. "Look man I'm sure you know all about yesterday so as much as I just _**enjoy** _ your company how about you cool it for today okay?" Kevin staring into the closet once more felt the rush of blood in his ears, meaning to was over for now. Pulling on a black hoodie and a new pair of pants he walked to the door to put his shoes on, feeling lighter due to his way of coping. As he was walking out the door he decided he wasn't going to go to school today Only a couple hours left anyway.' Walking through the woods behind his house he was going to go to his secret spot. The one the world couldn't take from him, he walked up the hill, past the little brook and up in a tree where you could see everything and everyone. You could look out for miles and miles and never see the end. He stayed up there all day watching the kids walk by, well they weren't kids anymore they were adults by now. Getting ready to leave and go do better things in better places yet, he wasn't he was doomed to stay here. He couldn't make the cut anymore it was to hard. No one really cared to see why he gave up. Teachers just sent notes home and called for parents who didn't really care and the coach just threw him off the team. 'Really it doesn't matter' He thought pulling a hand through his rough hair. He saw a certain dork walking towards his house, 'Him. He'll be the one to help I know he will.' Kevin's always liked Double D, he never showed it but he did sketch him when he wasn't looking and that's how his father found out he was gay. A whole sketch book full of nothing but Double D. The walk back was short partly because he ran, and partly because it was downhill. He rounded the front of the house just as Double D walked up. "Greetings Kevin, you said you'd see me at school and you weren't there today and the school heard the news and I-uh wanted to make sure you were okay." Double D said lightly turning pink. 'Blushing?' Kevin pushed that thought aside. "The school already told you guys? Well I guess they won't hold it against me." He said half-heartedly. "But I'm okay Double Dork, thanks." "Kevin my parents still haven't answered the message I left for them I'm sure they're quite busy but I'm sure with the circumstances a couple days wouldn't hurt." Double D looked nervous, Kevin guessed it was because he didn't have their permission. "Thank you Double D." Kevin hugged him tight, before he could let go he heard a familiar voice "Hey Double D why's shovel chin hugging ya? You guys friends or something?" Eddy yelled closing in on them. "I think we can be Eddy I see no reason not to try. We're adults now." Double D said stepping away from Kevin. "Ack! Don't tell me you feel bad for him Double D. Ah Boo hoo. My mommy left me and Step dad killed himself because no one loves me. _HA.HA.HA POOR KEVIN ALL ALONE."_ Double D's jaw dropped. "Eddy! How could you, last time I checked you cried when Nazz left you after about a week. You have no room to talk!" He said slightly raising his voice. "No he is right Double D. Hey look anyway thanks, but I'll stay here. It's simpler. Kay?" Before Double D could sat anything Eddy yelled after him " _MAYBE YOU SHOULDA BEEN THE ONE WHO DIED_!" He said laughing, turning to Double D. He met with a fist, Eddy was taken back. "You short little excuse for a man. You Eddy have disappointed me. Kevin may not be our friend but that's what he needs right now and for you to be so selfish that you can't see it! Well just do without me doing your homework, your planing for useless scams and see how far you get!" Double D said shaking yelling at Eddy. Turning to go to Kevin's house Eddy called out "Are you sure this isn't because your ga-" Eddy was cut short by Ed. "Eddy! Double D's mad can we do something else?" Eddy sighed, "Yeah Ed let's go."

Double D walked up the steps and knocked, but got no answer. He knocked again louder but still no answer. He twisted the knob and the door opened, "Kevin?" He called out, listening for movement, "Kevin?" He walked up the stairs, their house were almost the same. He heard music coming from the room at the end of the hall, he assumed to it Kevin. He walked up to the door and looked through the crack and saw Kevin drinking and cutting his thigh open. Double D gasped quietly not knowing what to do. "Kevin...?" He asked quitely, Kevin spun around pulling his pants up but tripping over the bottle on the floor. "Double D no." He said trying to keep it together "No No No No _**No No NO!**_ " He cried "Go away Eddy was right I'm not worth it. Go." He sounded so sad, "But why Kevin?" Double D stepped closer. " I don't deserve it." He said staring to cry. "But you do."

 **Alright that's it for this one. Comment, rate, or pm. Thank you for reading Rose out!**


End file.
